callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikhael Yaroslev
Mikhael S. Yaroslev is a member of Spetsnaz, operating in stealth, assassination, and deep cover missions. Mikhael grew up in the Soviet Union, and his father fought for them. Mikhael followed in his footsteps and fought for the Soviets many years after their downfall, until he realized he could be doing better. He operated from the 1990s in the KGB, and around 2001, joined the Spetsnaz. In late 2018 he went undercover as an Ultranationalist under Vladmir Makarov's command. He was, unlike Joseph Allen, accepted and worked with them for two years. He almost went insane and blew his cover, until he was "killed" by a police raid in 2020. He was rescued by Police-disguised SAS, and taken to the joint initiative made to purge out Nuclear weapons spotted in San Fransisco. He joined the United States group known as "Black Operations", and performed many more missions until 2025, when he was almost chainsawed to death, and was put on a 1 year leave. Biography Early Life Born in Petropavlovsk, Russia, sometime in 1974, Mikhael Yaroslev was born to a Soviet family. His father served in a Gulag 40 miles away from Petropavlovsk, and his mother worked as a nurse at the local hospital. Born into the Cold War, Mikhael's father was a prison guard at the Gulag. He captured and tortured anyone who Russia didn't want. Mikhael adored his father. He was very patriotic, always wanting to "serve the Motherland!". When Mikhael was five, a group of US Marines came and raided the Gulag, killing Mikhael's father. The group stole and dropped a nuclear bomb in the middle of the Pacific, originally being in the Gulag. The Gulag was rebuilt, and reorganized. Mikhael's mother died of food poisoning when Mikhael was fifteen, and he joined the Soviets, serving at the Gulag, too. Soviet Union Serving in the Gulag, Mikhael took in his father's footsteps, and served as Head Officer of Interrogation. After discovering an American that leaked information that he found, that Russia was going to finally invade the US. Mikhael let the man escape. For five more years, Mikhael served the Soviets. Just before the downfall of the Soviet Union, Mikhael left the Soviets, and joined the KGB. KGB With a change of heart, and a stunning record, and of the recent terrorist outbreaks in the 1990s, Mikhael was asked to joined the Russian Secret Police, the KGB. He accepted, and became part of them. One notable mission during his time in the KGB was in 1998. He was ordered to spy on the Vatican, or to be more specific, the Pope, and learn if there was a terrorist organization in the inner circle, relating to Russia. What he found was disturbing beyond belief. He became one with the Catholics. He practiced their beliefs, preached at a church in Rome, and eventually found himself in the Vatican. He found hundreds of Bishop impersonators vandalising and tearing apart the church, and drinking themselves to death. He noticed the Pope never noticed, and realized he was being forced against his will not to say anything. Mikhael helped the Pope to be brave, and he spoke out against the Bishops. Before they could act, they all were shot dead in trial, by the KGB. The Russian Special Forces, the Spetsnaz, saw this, and yet again transferred Yaroslev to their operations, as a deep cover operator and stealthy hitman. Spetsnaz The Spetsnaz. The most ruthless, deadly special forces in most of Europe. And after an incident in the Assassination of Marco Ekirts, had conscripted Yaroslev for killing Ekirts with brute force after he had been spotted. Yaroslev joined the Spetsnaz. (Incomplete) USMC Black Ops Retirement Equipment Equipment SVD Dragunov AK-74 PSS Category:EliteMaster117